1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a content providing service system, a method thereof, and a device applied to the same, and more particularly to a content providing service system, a method thereof, and a device applied to the same which can provide contents in response to a real time content request and a reserved content request and provide a service for a preferred interval of particular contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the recent development of wireless communication technologies, application service technologies providing various types of data and contents are serviced. In connection with this, a multimedia service that an user device performs wireless communication with a content storage medium storing various contents such as digital news, books, music, movies, and drama to download desired contents may be a representative example thereof.
However, the multimedia service limits simultaneous users access due to limitation of radio resources. Accordingly, as the number of simultaneous users access increases, the success rate of access is low and also download time is very long, so that limited wireless channels are not efficiently operated.
Recently, a reservation download service method through which a user may download pre-reserved contents in a time zone in which traffic is small or a time zone designated by the user is suggested.
However, in the reservation download service, when a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) pre-reserve to download contents at a particular time, the download (streaming or content download rather than reservation download) by an actual user may be restricted.
Meanwhile, a recent content providing service classifies multimedia contents which are frequently searched for/reproduced by an unspecified high number of users into popular contents and allows the user to easily search for or reproduce popular multimedia contents, but a conventional content searching method classifies contents into popular contents in the unit of contents and provides the contents to users.
The conventional multimedia content searching method has a limitation in meeting the demand of users which desire to easily search for only a particular reproduction interval which is most popular in multimedia contents having a long entire reproduction time and reproduce the found interval.